


覆舟之戒

by Chimatsuri



Category: FF14
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:20:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22211680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chimatsuri/pseuds/Chimatsuri
Summary: ○.暗黑骑士 x 骑士●.R18★要求：沉稳老司机DK x 骚话DT演员骑★要求：日久生情，交往但没上本垒★要求：战斗完喝醉时的大胆邀请★要求：虽然是第一次但坚信自己是1的骑士被老司机玩坏的故事。★要求：失禁，意识模糊
Comments: 1
Kudos: 62





	覆舟之戒

1.

酒馆的小角落里零零散散地坐着八位冒险者，他们的神情看上去有些复杂，让人完全想不到这几个家伙是来办庆功宴的。  
许多团队都会在成功讨伐迷宫之后举办庆功宴——这不奇怪，但哪个团队在举办时不是笑容满面的？这种愁眉苦脸的队伍别说少了，基本就没见过。  
他们八人分别坐在三张桌上，酒菜丰盛却没几个人动筷，交流都唉声叹气的。  
“早点吃吧，吃完回去了。”作为一团之长的白魔安慰着他们：“回去好好复习一下，下周再努努力。”  
这场庆功宴本是为了庆祝他们通关四层而准备的，但意外实在是太多，迷宫开放的第一周即将过去，他们却只攻破了三层。  
倒不是因为团队水平不足的问题，实在是……  
哎。六个人悄悄往角落里的那桌瞥了一眼，对某位队友实在无话可说。  
明明水平不错，可就是不认真……总是拿捏不好什么时候该开玩笑什么时候该专心战斗，先前就算相处得再愉快，这周下来也磨尽了旁人的耐心。  
最角落的桌子里只坐了两个人，分别为队里的两位坦克，他俩是一对，虽然不知道什么时候偷偷办的永结同心，但手上款式相同的戒指完全骗不了人。  
说实话，在大多数时候众人能感觉到的只有黑骑对骑士那种无止境的包容罢了，要不是每次顾及到了队友的情绪，黑骑可能根本不在乎骑士怎么搞、怎么乱打。  
但确实有效，在骑士演得天昏地暗时只要黑骑一声警告，场面就能迅速被稳定下来。  
这次他们没来得及通关四层也实在是无奈，明明再努力一些就能看到希望……哎。  
而罪魁祸首本人似乎也不太在乎这个，他对于团队与名利看的不是那么重，就是玩心大又疯，让人有些不知道怎么办好。  
总之，现在的两位坦克，似乎闹得不太愉快。  
黑骑对于过本和进度没有太大的追求，倒不是因为水平不够，对他来说那种战斗的激情已经不胜多少，曾经的辉煌与现在无关，尽管水平从未退步。  
能影响他情绪的大概只有这位愚蠢的恋人了——玩的团队达成不了目标不谈，现在喝多了之后竟然还吵着闹着要和他分手？  
“喂。”骑士喝酒喝的是那个痛快，他把手上的同心戒指往桌上一放，又重复了一次：“不打了，不玩了，分手。”  
得，还是退团分手二重奏。  
“别使性子。”黑骑看人那迷迷糊糊的样子就知道他喝高了：“醉了就回去睡。”  
他捡起桌上的戒指，拽着骑士的手要给人再带上，可对方那是一点儿都不配合啊——  
“拿开！”骑士甩着手打翻了酒杯，他眯着眼，酒意上头把他的神情和呼吸都染得醉醺醺：“睡什么啊睡？”  
骑士酒品一般，那团里的众人与黑骑还是清楚的，此刻其余六个队友都相当自觉地不去看那一桌，任凭他撒着疯：“本老子是不、不打了，也不睡了……你个傻逼我也不要了。”  
他一边说一边抬手戳黑骑的脸蛋，指腹划过他刚长出来的胡茬时还下意识摩挲了几下，嘴里嘟囔着：“不是传奇MT吗？不是牛、牛的很么？现在还不是和我们在这儿卡着进度动不了……”  
黑骑没吭声，任凭人摸着，像是习以为常一般不轻不重地抓住了骑士的手腕，又低声说了句：“别闹。”  
如果骑士还清醒着，那么察觉到他的眼神和语气之后就会乖乖停手，可惜现在他醉着。  
黑骑就看着对方直接拿着小酒壶的壶嘴往嘴巴里灌了一口，然后跌跌撞撞地站了起来，靠过来之后以面对面的姿势一屁股坐在了他腿上。  
进入酒馆的时候彼此就卸下了厚重的铠甲，骑士下头穿着一条贴身的紧身裤，黑骑被他突如其来的动作弄得顿了顿，注意力被扎实柔软的触感吸引了不少。  
骑士捏着他的下巴压了几下，黑骑也就顺着他的动作抬头，紧接着突然被人低头亲住。  
灵活的舌头在他唇上胡乱舔弄了一番之后便想撬进嘴里，黑骑由着他胡闹，交缠了片刻之后放在人后腰上的手往下捏了捏对方的臀，他低声提醒道：“现在还在外面。”  
他不介意骑士撒娇发疯，但平日在队友面前别提湿吻这种行为了，被黑骑碰一下都能躲到天上去，搞得跟地下恋一样。  
“去旅馆休息？”黑骑咬他耳朵：“他们都在看。”  
骑士的大脑勉勉强强地听到了这句话，他把头靠在人肩上，慢吞吞地抬头看向其他两桌队友。  
那他的队友们脑袋可灵光的很，瞧见他的举动之后立刻若无其事地挪开了视线，尽管龙骑还不知死活地憋着笑吹了声口哨。  
“嗝……”骑士又低下头，脑袋垂在他肩膀上：“没有啊……”  
“抱紧点。”黑骑已经打算把人带到临近的九霄云舍里休息了，他把戒指收进兜里，随后面无表情地托住人的屁股把人抱了起来，那双不太安分的腿下意识就盘在了他的腰上，骑士勾着他的脖子，含糊道：“去哪儿？”  
黑骑没吭声，和满脸“加油加油”、“我懂我懂”的队友道别之后直接顺着酒馆上了楼。  
骑士途中一直老实地抱着他，但嘴巴却闲不下来，几乎是没完没了嘲讽着黑骑，一边嘲讽一边叨叨着大宝剑有多帅，直到听到了木门被推开的声响——然后他被人温柔地放到了床上。  
“松手。”是黑骑的声音：“我帮你把鞋子脱了，擦下脸快点睡。”  
“不……睡！”骑士抬腿蹬他，却不由自主地松了手，腿上一轻，鞋子被拽掉的同时他也一脚踩在了对方的胸上。  
骑士察觉到脚下结实的触感，他又在人胸肌上踩了几下，心里突然萌生出一堆旖旎的想法。  
他脑子里根本没有自主的思考能力，恋人的肉体魅力有些大，但两人烙印了这么久，一次真枪实弹都没做过。  
“要不要……打个分手炮？”酒醉的人说出来的话总是格外难听，也多亏骑士醉成这样还能维持自己的“单方面离婚”人设，他完全没意识到这句话说出口之后黑骑的动作停了半拍，继续不知死活地继续道：“我技术很好的……保证让你爽。”  
这话要是平时说，骑士估计还会有点心虚，但现在醉意临头，他一个处男装浪子装得那叫一个熟练啊，裹着薄袜的脚一路向下去捣人腿间的软肉，硬是逼的人按下他的腿，低声说了句老实点。  
骑士的逆反心理是真的严重，除了黑骑教他手法和真正发火，其他情况下对方说什么他偏反着来，这次也不例外，见人不理，便挣扎着坐起来，要去抱他。  
“来啊。”骑士把手往人的裤裆里伸：“我活很好的……”  
他这样三番两次的邀请，要说黑骑心里没有波动，那就太虚伪了，他睡过玩过的男孩子不少，但骑士是特别的，虽然总是不知天高地厚地给人添麻烦，但他也是真心喜欢，所以才会包容着，更不舍得碰。  
自己不舍得碰就算了，可骑士嘴里说的都是些什么话？分手炮？  
醉鬼的话半真半假，黑骑实在没心思去揣摩哪句是假，两人自在一起之后他再没开过荤，这会儿晚上也喝了酒，给这样摸了几下还真有点忍耐不住。  
再进一步也没什么不行。他抓着小醉鬼的手腕就把人摁在了床上亲了起来，比起那种含糊生涩的吻要激烈了数倍。  
骑士挣扎了几下，他的力道和技巧是完全比不上黑骑，鼻息交缠间酒气来回流淌，他张着嘴被人晕晕乎乎地亲着，甚至连换气都不会，没多久便眼冒金星，挣扎了起来。  
操……这家伙怎么这么会亲？他理解不能，黑骑的手还一边亲一边揉他的裤裆，未曾开过荤的身体尽管在酒精的麻痹下也硬的很快，局面很快就发展成他在床上满脸口水地扭着头躲人的亲，可回回刚躲开、好不容易能呼吸到两口新鲜空气又被黑骑给抓回来捏着腮帮子继续舌吻，性器被人掏出来抓在手里的那一刻骑士止不住乱抖起来。  
干净又漂亮的东西一入手，黑骑仅向下瞟了一眼就有些想笑：就这？处男活好？哪儿好？屁股？  
忠骑铠甲下头的紧身衣裤可以很好地显露身材，骑士的衣服被他撩起来一半，胸肌和腹肌因为快感不断地绷紧颤动，他嘴里是一点声音不想发出，但实在比不过黑骑的手活，两条有力的腿不甘心地蹬了几下之后便哽咽数声，捂着眼睛在他手里出了精。  
他高潮时乖的要死，黑骑没费多少力气就把他的手拽开来，那双眼睛里全是茫然，那张英俊好看的帅脸上终于用对了地方，贤者时间里的痴态被人观赏透彻。  
骑士很努力了——他一直努力地忍着射精的冲动，可鬼知道黑骑的手有什么魔力，越是忍耐越是爽得厉害，喷发的那一瞬间他的大脑一片空白，直到胸前一痒：淡褐色的乳首被人拨弄了两下。  
衣服被撩上胸口，骑士从凉飕飕的感觉中回过神来，高潮过后的身体敏感的很，他能清晰地感觉到那两粒突起被人用指尖逗得又痒又舒服……这他妈真是见了鬼了，男人的这里怎么会舒服？  
浑身那股软劲过去之后他伸手推开了黑骑的手，紧接着又去扯人的衣服，他的力气也不小，硬是把黑骑拽到了床上，紧接着一个翻身骑在了那具结实的身体上。  
黑骑倒也没反抗，配合他脱掉衣服之后只想感叹声无知者无畏：第一次就敢来骑乘，这家伙知道自己的玩意儿有多大，能把他插得多满吗？  
“给我躺着。”骑士坐在人腹上，耀武扬威道：“我自己来。”  
第二次应该能持久点……这家伙身上的肉真硬，干着肯定不舒服。他想。  
合着两人的脑回路压根不在一条线上。  
骑士笨拙地趴下身去做着不知所谓的前戏，他把自己的裤子全脱了，趴下时屁股便会撅起来，时不时地碰到人腿间全然硬挺的一大团东西，心里还在不知死活地唏嘘这么大可惜用不着。  
他胡乱地在黑骑的嘴上咬了几口，随后一路向下亲，吻到人的喉结时还装模作样地用牙齿轻轻地咬了咬，屁股马上就被人拍了一下。  
那骑士有仇必报，鼻尖在人的胸肌上蹭了几下之后便直接含住了对方胸前同样硬挺起来的乳首，没轻没重地刚吸两口，脸颊贴着的肌肉就突然绷紧了些，他立刻抬头去看黑骑。  
黑骑眉头紧皱，脸上的表情再不是平时的平静了，这让骑士有了不少成就感——这家伙也没那么游刃有余嘛。  
他在对方的胸腹上留了不少印子，同时手也没闲着，直接把人的裤子褪到了膝弯，随后伸手握住了那根尺寸惊人的玩意儿。  
骑士一心也想让黑骑在自己手里也射出来一回，但直到他的手腕发酸都没能等来人除了喘息外更热烈的反应，黑骑的手还越发不安分起来。  
那双扛着巨剑的手掌一开始只是捏捏骑士的腰，后来却搓上了他还碰不太得的龟头，再到现在都快滑到屁股上去了。  
许多城邦的休息室里都会备有润滑剂，黑骑任他白费着力气伺候自己，伸手在床头柜里摸索了几下就拿到了一瓶小罐子，当着骑士的面用拇趾顶开了瓶盖，随后绕道人的腰后浇下了大半瓶。  
冰冷油滑的液体顺着骑士的股沟一路流到身下人勃起的庞然大物上，骑士下意识往后退了退，这个举动却让对方的阴茎直接戳到了自己的屁股蛋上。  
这感觉是有点怪，他嘴里骂了一声，但仅是因为主导权被对方抢走了而不高兴——在骑士看来，你躺着乖乖挨操就行了，虽然他没做过爱，但这种事绝对难不到哪里去。  
“乱搞什么……”他摸了摸满是润滑剂的股间，沾了满手之后又继续去揉对方的性器：“我自己来就行，添什么乱？”  
那黑骑是真的不放心，也是真的脾气好，他的手已经大大咧咧地攀上了骑士的两瓣臀抓揉，闻言只淡淡道：“润滑不做足你会很疼。”  
骑士只以为是被夹得疼，他心想那确实，于是也没再发表过激言论，只是嘀咕一声那你放松点不就行了么。  
黑骑一直没完没了地玩着他的屁股，玩的他耳根都在发烫——没办法，那动作实在是太下流了，骑士都相当不配合地躲来躲去，最后终于忍无可忍道：“你老摸我屁股干什么？”  
黑骑没回答，他收回一只手，瓶子还放在床头柜上，没盖瓶盖，他将中指伸进去沾满了油之后又重新伸向了骑士的屁股，用揉上紧闭小口的手指作了回答。  
骑士也不知道是仍醉着还是醒了，听完这句话之后匪夷所思地啊了一声：“你他妈……想干我？”  
顶进一根指节的手顿了顿，这回换黑骑露出不可思议的眼神了：不然呢？  
“我不做下面那个的。”骑士被异物感弄得难受，坐在他身上忍不住抬腰想躲那根手指，同时心想这么难受自己一定要在上，只能骂他：“拿出去！”  
黑骑没吭声，手上一使劲，整根手指都插了进去。  
骑士的屁股紧的要命，不管是进入还是抽出都有极大的阻力感，黑骑心里苦：他以前最不喜欢和处男上床了，虽然一点一点染黑白色纸页的感觉不错，可是给处男开苞又真的麻烦。  
第一次一般都紧张的要死，有些做到一半不肯配合，有些疼得中途反悔……总之曾经遇到过几次麻烦之后黑骑就很少再挑处男下手了，但这次不同——这是他永结同心的任性鬼，第一次怎么都得好好对待。  
起码在骑士真正开始反抗前，黑骑还是想要好好对待的。  
但就在脸上、腹上都挨了几拳之后，黑骑实在忍不下去了——他本就憋得要命，骑士搁着脑袋不清醒满口胡话也就算了，在床上动手还算个什么事？看准了自己不会打老婆是吗？  
“妈的……”见人怎么都不肯在上下问题上让步，骑士便挣扎着要从他身上起来，心说大不了不做了，但才刚起身就被黑骑给拽了回去，紧接着被掀翻在床。  
“干什么？”这一下让骑士多多少少有了点危机感，他被压成了双腿大张的姿势，对方分开他的双膝，半跪着他腿间，也不管骑士怎么喊怎么挣扎，再次用湿漉漉的手指往方才那个不配合的穴里探去——  
砰。  
黑骑被他狠狠踹了一脚。  
“滚开！”骑士喊着，他下手向来不是开玩笑的力道，见黑骑被自己踹得有些跪不住，立刻见缝插针地撑着床要下去，可下一秒就被人紧紧擒住了，那力道吓得他酒都醒了大半，剩下大半净给他壮胆了，不然怎么都不会迎着对方满是怒意的目光继续让人滚。  
黑骑再没说过话，他当着骑士的面将先前脱下的衣服撕成长条之后硬是用蛮力将他的双手捆了起来——骑士中途就没安分过，被抬着胳膊、捆住手腕固定到自己头顶时手臂的皮肤上一片红紫，全是给人掐出来的。  
现在可没时间心疼这个不安分的家伙，黑骑打的结可紧了，他顶着骑士的下臀把人挤在床头，还特地给在脑袋与木板间垫了个枕头，防止对方挣扎起来自己磕肿脑袋。  
那双修长有力的腿被他挤得开开的，这回别说踹人了，简直是有劲都没处使，骑士感觉到了危机，可偏还半醉着，只能一边骂着毫无逻辑的屁话一边看着黑骑再次用手捅进了自己屁股里。  
这回是想怎么开发怎么开发，等会儿就是想怎么操怎么操——今晚不把这家伙操老实简直对不起黑骑这老司机的称号，他用的力气很重，也很巧，那个紧涩的穴里里外外都被涂了不少润滑剂，他这样又按又顶，很快就能吃下两根手指——不仅如此，骑士的敏感点也在途中被找到了。  
粗糙的指腹一点都不温柔地压上那处与众不同的肠肉，酸麻从那点上爆开，骑士像是被鞭子抽了般狠狠抖了一下，面上尽是茫然。  
“你……松、松开……”从未体验过的性快感让骑士的声音软了些，但他仍在在哆嗦中不依不饶地做着徒劳的挣扎，不安的预感越来越重，他似乎还不知道自己死穴已经被人捏在手里了，见黑骑不说话，又重复道：“让你把我松、呃……嗯——？！”  
黑骑用两指压在他的前列腺上，重而缓地按揉起来。  
骑士顿时语不成调，他感觉自己的整个下半身都麻了，只有那一处源源不断地传来叫人难以承受的刺激，他的腰不自觉上抬，双腿控制不住地张开，嘴里的声音淫乱不堪。  
他爽得直发抖，脚趾都蜷了起来，肠肉含着那根手指来来回回地颤，像求饶也像讨好，可统统不管用，黑骑今晚是铁了心要给人一个教训，揉到骑士前头清液直淌之后便改变方式，指头半陷在软肉里快速地摇晃起了手腕。  
于是骑士憋也憋不住的闷哼又换了个调，他颤抖不止，不灵光的脑袋总算是想通了自己目前的处境，理智在和面子打架的期间身体还受着刑，那种源源不断的强烈快感刺激让他几度摇着屁股去吞黑骑的手指，双腿相当不诚实地乱踢起来。  
快感像湍急的水流，湖上却一块浮木都没有，骑士嘴里的骂声渐渐开始失控，转成了制止，甚至渐渐靠近求饶：他能感觉到前头是悬崖瀑布，可自己还在被朝那冲。  
屁股被玩出了水声，可他怕得要死，胸膛不断起伏着，受不住地摇着头想让对方停手，声音里渐渐都染上了哭腔。  
黑骑心里都在为骑士担心：被玩玩屁股就敏感成这样，这一晚上被自己按着操的时候得哭成啥样啊？  
破碎的求饶没能持续多久，数秒后的前列腺高潮立刻把初尝甜头的小童贞安排得明明白白，骑士被这种陌生又恐怖的快感激得眼泪直冒，张着嘴巴就颤抖着去了。  
精液一点一点地淌出来，他没掉下悬崖，而是直接被冲上了云端，这和平时酣畅淋漓的感觉不同，磨人的快感断断续续地推着他，随后在恋恋不舍里一点一点散去——然后骑士惊恐地发现快感散不尽。  
屁股里的手指也不知道是什么时候增添到了三根，不疼，却有些胀，黑骑等人的余韵好的差不多之后慢慢地活动着手指，骑士高潮之后懒倦不已，好在方才没有真的哭出来，现在还不算太丢人。  
骑士用那双湿漉漉的眼睛去瞪黑骑，才瞪了一眼就感觉到体内的手指又在往那处靠近，他现在正敏感的要死，刚被按了一下就控制不住地浑身战栗，连着呜了好几声。  
黑骑把他玩得张嘴闭嘴全是含糊的单音节，骑士浑身是汗，逃也逃不动，挣扎也挣扎不了，屁股里的手指好不容易大发慈悲地放过了那一点，黑骑把手上的湿液抹在了他的屁股上，随后低下身亲了他几下。  
他拿胡茬故意去磨蹭骑士的脖颈，后者怕痒，被他蹭得不断扭头躲闪，鸡皮疙瘩爬遍全身，要不是被捆着估计整个人都能缩成一团。  
骚扰归骚扰，黑骑可没闲着，扩张得当的穴口吞下他的阴茎应该没什么问题……虽然这个尺寸对一个处男而言确实有点勉强。  
骑士显然也察觉到了，不然他不会在被那根东西抵上的时候再次开始挣扎。  
“你疯了……”他的腿一刻不停地乱动着，语气里能听出明显的惊慌，显然是知道黑骑那玩意儿有多大多粗，怎么都不肯相信自己的屁股吃的下去：“滚、滚——！”  
黑骑用手扣着他的膝弯，硬生生固定住了那双不安分的腿，不容抗拒地压在他的身上顶了进去。  
尽管那个穴已经被手指干得泥泞不已，但骑士还是哭了。  
他发出相当狼狈的哭叫，是疼，是胀，他整个人都被黑骑给插满了，他想挺腰躲闪，却被沉重的身躯压得牢牢的，粗大的性器带着令人脸红心跳的热度直直碾着敏感点而过——那和手指的亵玩完全比不了，单单是顶进来的这一下就直接把他操哭了。  
黑骑没想到骑士哭的这么早，他被夹得寸步难行，正好给了骑士适应的时间，可这家伙看上去是一点都没察觉到他的好心，仍然吼着让他滚出去。  
于是他“滚”了大半根出去，直到只留下一个前段被穴肉吮着，紧接着又狠狠插了进去。  
骑士直接哭破了音。

2.

如果伴侣是力量系的冒险者，那么滚床单的时候最好找张结实的床——至少不要像房间里那张床一样，虽然不至于崩塌，但咯吱咯吱的声音简直是没完没了。  
但说这声音大吧，还真不至于，毕竟这个房间里现在最大的声音就那一下下结实的肉体撞击声，进攻的那个家伙肯定是次次都把阴茎抽到只留下一截，然后再狠狠地整根没入，若不是这样的话，他身下那个被绑着的小可怜也不至于哭成这样。  
其实说是哭呢，又不太合适，那声音分明就是人爽到了极致、承受不住才发出来的，要不是听上去真的鼻音浓重，恐怕就只能被定义为浪叫了吧。  
那骑士还是有点委屈的，一开始是真的难受，难受到他怎么样都不肯相信这种不适能够褪去，无论如何都想往床下逃，如果不是双手被绑着的话，就算光着屁股他也得爬出这个房间的门。  
只可惜他双手被绑着，黑骑的目的性也相当明确，除了一开始特地的几下使坏之后每一次操干都是冲着他屁股里的脆弱腺体而去的，硬邦邦的肉棒没完没了地朝那点上撞，硬是把骑士撞出了热汗，撞抖了腿。  
最开始的时候骑士还能骂几句畜生和废物，现在他嘴里能说出的却只有“慢点”和“轻点”，这也不怪他，虽然两人的职能相同，但在床上总体来说还是被插的那个家伙受罪……谁能在敏感点被连续折磨的情况下保持从容？反正骑士不能。  
黑骑压在人身上插他，正面交合的情况下他能把骑士的所有表情都看得清清楚楚，他心里也说不清是平日里搞事不休的那副小样子更惹人喜欢，还是在床上拧巴着脸求饶的样子更叫人心软，总之自己都不讨厌。  
“要、要……”骑士被他干得话都说不通顺——实际上他也没必要说通顺，毕竟这回他只发出了一个音节，就被黑骑活活给插射了，  
臀肉绷紧的同时锻炼得相当匀称的身体也激颤不止，他前头滴着精水的性器在挨操的途中一下都没被碰过，骑士的模样明明在哭，可他却一点声音都发不出来，被人插屁股插到射的耻辱和快感都是他从来没想象过的，一时半会儿根本缓不过劲，可偏偏黑骑又不让他动，只能硬生生把每一丝快感都吞到脑子里，留下一地痕迹。  
黑骑看着那剧烈起伏的胸膛走了下神，他乐意在性爱中给予部分体贴，对于骑士的话他实在不舍得一两回就操坏，只好耐心地等人从云端飘回来之后才缓缓地继续抽动，顺便伸手抓上了对方的胸肌。  
骑士的胸肌比黑骑的要大上那么一些，虽然不比人结实，可胜在饱满，一出汗就看的人口干舌燥，甚至还有点想去吸。  
这个体位下吸可能不太方便。黑骑起身，给了骑士一些动弹的空间，随后再一次揪住那两颗引人注目的小奶头揉搓，后者现在已经完全进入了状态，尽管这里没有特地开发过，也能因为黑骑时不时加重力道的挤压而下意识往上挺胸，显然是有些感觉。  
骑士崩溃地摇着头：他的手被人捆着，乳头被人捏着，屁股下头那个那个缠人的穴还重新挨起了慢条斯理的操，熟悉的律动一下子就点燃了体内残存的快感，酸麻感涌来，明明刚高潮过的地方麻得不行，却在抽动间在某个难以言喻的地方察觉到了一丝怎么都碰不着的饥痒。  
那种痒细密绵长，还带着不易察觉的刺，这确实不是什么好兆头，毕竟骑士立刻就发现这种带着刺痒的快感在随着一下下抽动叠加，并且叠加的飞快，简直就像是究极神兵最后阶段的狂暴条一样——  
“呃嗯……！”他猛地呻吟出声，双腿甚至在得到自由的情况下直接放肆地踩在了床单上，就这么挺着腰腹在痉挛中迎来了干性高潮。  
前头的性器仍软着，没什么反应，但通过后穴高潮的感觉让骑士泪流不止，黑骑显然也没想到对方能在这么短的时间里连着被干丢两次，阴茎被穴肉这么一夹，一下子没收敛好力道，又顶了那么一下。  
骑士直接摔回了床上，他的双腿弯曲着、大张着，都不用黑骑掰就又乖又惨的僵在身体两侧。  
他这个样子实在是太少见也太戳人了，黑骑感觉自己的浑身上下的血液都在往脑袋上涌，愣是在人高潮里继续动了起来，还顺手解开了骑士手腕上的布料。  
腿根被撞得又麻又痒，骑士根本还没从干性高潮里缓过来又被一点道理不讲的抽插给操得白眼直翻，他根本没意识到自己的双手已经恢复了自由，还愣愣地举在头顶呆着，直到他被干到啜泣、浑身抽搐地把人的精液留到屁股里之后才逐渐意识到这件事。  
黑骑看人这样都有点不好意思再折腾下去了——说实话，他才出来一回骑士就不知道高潮了几次，这副浑身汗水、体液四溅的样子不知道的还以为两人已经干了一夜呢。  
虽然一开始的计划是操人操到后半夜，但黑骑觉得自己今天可以提早下班。  
骑士花了很长的一段时间从黑骑的亲吻里回神，他侧躺着，对方正从背后含着他的耳垂亲吻，口里的温度还是比皮肤高了一些，身体情不自禁地颤了颤，选择用酸软无力的手肘把人撞开。  
不是他不想说话，是他有些说不出话，密集的高潮快把他的脑袋倒空了，骑士觉得自己现在就像个断了电的魔导装置，除了躺在那休息什么都不想做……可他确实还得做件事。  
他的腿也是飘的，挣脱出黑骑的怀抱之后下意识就想下床，可鬼知道对方的精力能可怕到这么一会儿的时间就再度硬了起来，骑士措不及防，被迅速扑倒在床上，熟悉的东西从后面插了进来。  
软烂的穴肉似乎相当欢迎这位入侵者，骑士一下子又被插得浑身颤栗，他的腿想要合拢，可迅速涌来的快感让敏感的身体根本不听使唤。  
黑骑是一点要停的意思都没有，他干脆趴在了骑士的背上，十指挤入人的指缝将他牢牢地压在身下，下身腰部反复挺进，阴茎因为体位转换插得比先前还深，里头还含着的精液以及润滑剂在抽出的时候顺着腿缝流进床单里，晕开一小片痕迹。  
骑士断断续续地哭着，他晚上喝了不少酒，激烈的性爱和酸胀的快感让他现在只想去放水，可黑骑这样蛮不讲理的插干简直断绝了他离开这张床的机会，偏偏插得又重，蓄满了尿液的膀胱酸得惊人，甚至隐隐约约有些发疼，此刻两人姿势还让他的下腹贴在床上，简直是苦不堪言。  
尿意和快感在相互竞赛，骑士哭得惨极了，显然很清楚下一次高潮的时候会发生什么，他无法想象、更无法接受自己被弄成那样，下头那个肉穴已经被干得卖主求荣，每一次快感都会让骑士剧烈颤抖，越夹越过分。  
黑骑被他夹得额头冒汗，有些拿捏不准这样突如其来的热情是怎么回事，于是只能给予更过分的回应。  
骑士撑不住了，他觉得自己没有本事忍到黑骑第二次射精，手指不自觉地弯曲起来，他被压着，声音也是模糊不清的：“放……我、我……！呜——啊……尿……”  
黑骑一次就听懂了他在说什么，察觉到伴侣的状况之后他没有回应，而是松开了压制的力道，捞着骑士的腰把人弄成半跪的姿势。  
身上的重量离去时骑士以为黑骑会人性复发让自己先去解手，可情况似乎比他想象中要糟上那么不少，他现在半跪着，双手因为忍耐快感和尿意痛苦地揪着床单，发颤的双腿跪都跪不稳却还得支撑着身体。  
察觉到状况之后黑骑牢牢抓住他的腰，把骑士抓到了怀里坐着顶——这个姿势更他妈深，而且他还一点松手的的意思都没有。  
前列腺又被碾上了，骑士浑身的汗毛都要炸开，他双腿大敞，身下的阴茎半硬不硬地晃着，被下腹的酸意逼的眼泪直流。  
颤抖的指尖摸上腰部的手，他断断续续的求饶，求黑骑放自己去放尿，途中甚至还讨好地用手指摩挲人的手背，骑士都不知道自己的声音都软了什么样。  
黑骑自从开始干他之后就彻彻底底成了个哑巴，回应向来是用动作来完成的，他听到求饶之后仅是暂停了一下向上顶弄的动作，随后把手从人的腰上挪到了小腹上。  
骑士瞪大了眼睛，心脏剧烈跳动起来，他提高了声音喊不、他甚至伸手去抓，却怎么都没能阻止黑骑再一次把他贯穿、手掌狠狠按下去的动作——  
垂软的阴茎吐出淡黄的小水柱，腥臊味在空气中蔓延开。  
骑士整个人被钉在了黑骑腿间的那根东西上，动弹不得。终于释放出来的轻松里带着性高潮独有的满足，他张着嘴，口水全从嘴角流了下来，手指紧紧的抓着黑骑的小臂，眼前一片白茫茫的。  
就在这一片空白当中，耳垂又一次被温热的气息裹住，黑骑终于出了声，却不是他想听到的：“嘘——”  
浊水又流出了好几股，热热地打在身上，骑士已经不吭声了，他紧绷的身体在排干净东西之后突然一松，直接倒在了黑骑的怀抱里。  
黑骑似乎一点都不在意这件事，随意地给人抖了几下之后便把骑士再度压回了那张脏透了的床单上晃动了起来。  
两人的身上、地上、床上，都被他尿脏了，呼吸间全是那股味道。  
身下逐渐传出了崩溃的哽咽，断断续续，悔不当初。

3.

“早上……好？”白魔盯着骑士的背影愣是尴尬地在原地停住。  
骑士跟没看到身边有人似的，他摇摇晃晃地走着，背影在白魔眼里逐渐远去。  
距离庆功宴那晚已经过去了两日，骑士前两天根本下不了床也走不了路，黑骑和他问话也得不到应答，那天晚上他被干到了后半夜，前头已经硬不起来了，全部都是在用前列腺高潮的，快感像是在身体里埋下了种子似的，就算到了第三天也会时不时地窜出来麻他个那么一下。  
大脑仍停留在那天晚上的当机状态——其实好了很多，起码他现在会穿衣服会走路，就算使性子偷偷跑了出来也避不开不远处跟踪的黑骑。  
黑骑走到白魔面前打了个招呼，随后便跟上了骑士。  
骑士总会产生屁股里还流着精液的错觉，他时不时神经质地摸着臀，像是害怕那个穴里会流出精液似的。  
他低头时被手上的不知道什么东西闪了一下，在原地又愣了好半天才抬起手，眯眼去看。

4.

同心戒指被滚进了下水道里。

5.

在下水道里埋伏多时的召唤和忍者一把掀开井盖，把戒指丢回了他的脚边。

-END-


End file.
